Meleth Nin
by eternallyhisqueeninMirkwood
Summary: Hollie/Ercassiel Ivyvine and Legolas run away a forbidden love that could end in death! my first fanfic please r and r! chapter2 now done!
1. Chapter 1

Hollie Ivyvine sorry this is my first fan fic i've posted, let me kow how it is, i have more coming. in a few days

MELETH NIN my love ELLETH female elf

GWANUR brother

ADAR father MITHRIL true silver/elven silver

Meleth Nin

CHAPTER 1

As we walk in the ancient forests of his ancestors, he pulls me closer to him and I lay my head upon his chest. I breath in his woodsy scent. Slowly brushing a tendril of his light golden hair over his shoulder and sighed. I wish I could tell him exactly how I felt, I never want this moment to end. Sighing again, I sent the feelings I felt through our bond.

"Elleth, Meleth nin. You are making me feel home sickness for a forest I have seldom been," He said.

His arms grasped me tightly in a possessive hold that he would never let me go.

Legolas released his hold slightly grabbing my chin with soft strong hands. His gentle touch made me smile and he tilted my head up, so as to look into my eyes.

"Meleth nin, I shall hold you in my arms until the end of time and the end of physical bodies then, my soul shall hold you longer," Legolas declared with a serious expression,

A corner of my mouth tipped up in a smile, and then I had a sad thought.

"Legolas, would you really seal your freedom away for eternity to be with a simple elleth maid so quickly? You must think of it first, then seal it with a kiss, but I beg of you, think of it first. I will not be kept in hiding like a mistress, you must inform your Adar, and the rest of the elven cities too. No matter how long it takes I will wait for your decision-"

Legolas cut her off by leaning down swiftly while pulling Ercassiel's head up abruptly to cover her lips with a kiss, not letting go for a timeless while.

Ercassiel's eyes warmed as realization dawned on her. The Crown Prince of Mirkwood picked her up and carried her to the edge of the forest, looking out and thinking. Tonight the kingdom would find news of their courting.

"Tonight I will tell my brothers, Mellron will except you easily as my mate, Adherill I can not predict his feelings. I have never been close to my eldest _gwanur._

My only worry is my controlling_ Adar_; he was hoping to marry me off to a foreign kingdom, to unite our kingdoms. But nay, I will not let my rank as Crown Prince of Mirkwood, defeat our love. We shall be together _meleth nin. _If _Adar _protests we shall flee to Lothlorien to seek residence from the Lord and Lady of Light for a short time then retreat to Imladris. The Lords Elrond and Glorfindel will surely aid our bonding," Legolas whispered in promise.

Legolas sat her back upon her feet, his arms around her waist as they gazed toward the mighty palace. Ercassiel twisted around to face her _meleth_ and they shared one more loving embrace. Both of their hearts heavy with worry for the events to come later that eve.

**Chapter 2**

Legolas hurried to his rooms halting as a dark-blue clad servant stopped him.

"My Prince, King Thranduil has commanded your young highness' presence for supper. He will send a servant to summon you in an hour's time." The elf bowed and backed away hurriedly to prepare the King's meal.

Legolas was unpleasantly surprised. How dare his _Adar_ call a meeting with hardly any notice! Still… What his _Adar_ wants _Adar_ gets. He sprinted to his rooms and dashed to the bathroom. Filling the bath with steaming water he tossed in a few herbs and spices for cleansing. Quickly unlacing the constricting green leggings and tossing his tunic over his head he sank in.

Letting out a breath he relaxed. Making haste to wash his hair, he inhaled the scent of cinnamon. He jumped from the tub and toweled off, feeling the minutes passing quickly. He patted his waist length golden blonde hair dry. He ran into the main bedchamber and pulled open his wardrobe.

Sifting through the fine silks and strange materials, he pulled out a ruby red robe. The robe was the color of freshly fallen blood and twined with designs of _mithril _"true silver" at the collar, sleeves, and hem.

Circling the collar, veins of _mithril _swirled, forming the symbol of the royal family of Thranduilion a silver leaf with the imprint of a dragon, showing the dangers the woods around the Capitol City.

The sleeves showed the same symbol, but instead of a dragon, a quiver of arrows and a bow sat on the leaf, Legolas' personal sign.

Legolas donned a set of silver leggings and a very light green tunic. He pulled the robe over top this.

**A/N **

**sorry peeples (lol) i wanted super badly to get something up, so my friend, pippinsgurl, showed me how with this little piece, it's more like a preview for the actual stor****y, please R & R for me my pretties! You will notice the wierd name Ercassiel , that is the Sindarin translation for Holly(closest thing i could get to Hollie) lol**

** write on!!**

**-Hollie Ivyvine**


	2. Chapter 2

sorry folks, slight change, i had some complaints sbout the name Hollie, so i am now using the Sindarin translation, Ercassiel. please r and r

**NANETH** mother **NETH LAS** little leaf

**HARLOT** not elvish, old word for whore or slut

**VALAR** name of high elves, believed to control fate, worshipped highly

He sat down at the foot of the bed and combed his hair with his fingers. He plaited the main part of his locks straight down the middle. Braiding two small finer strands, one on each side near his pointed ears. Twisting and flipping as he worked it, making intricate designs around his head.

3,000 years gives an elf a lot of practice. Standing up, Legolas walked over to a jeweled box, taking out a _mithril_ crown. The crown had been his _naneth's. _It signified her as the most beautiful elf in Mirkwood. Legolas' naneth had died giving birth to him and a few days after his birth, when revealed to the elves of Mirkwood, all had gone silent.

Even though her beauty was great, the queen was the kindest they had ever known and they mourned at her passing. Laid before them was a mirror image of her. Baby Legolas gurgled and cooed, wondering the commotion. The whole kingdom decided to pass the sun to him.

Legolas secured the crown on his head, the sun stone hanging perfectly upon his brow. It glittered and he wondered what the evening would go like. For certain it would be hectic and full of emotion.

A resounding knock echoed off the wooden door. "You may enter."

He turned towards the door as Mellron bounded towards him, planning to embrace him stopping dead away as he saw Legolas' formal garb.

"What is the reason for such formal attire, _Neth_ _Las?_ Adar did not force you into these clothes, as is custom. You must be ill to get in them on your own accord." Mellron's eyes held questions as he forced Legolas to meet his gaze" Ahh, you are hiding something young one. Will you not enlighten me on your secrets? I have never kept anything from you, even though I was supposed to. Like presents for instance."

Legolas tilted the corner in a slight smile then solemnly said,

"Not yet _gwanur_ I shall announce my news to you, _Adar_, and Adherill after we dine. Not a minute sooner. By the way, I have requested a servant _elleth_, Ercassiel Ivyvine to remain outside the door to _Adar's_ chambers while we dine. I shall need her assistance later. I must make sure these requirements are met before we eat."

Mellron nodded his head, excited for the news to arrive.

What Legolas did not tell Mellron was that he had sent messengers out in case Ercassiel and he needed to flee. The Crown Prince had sent one messenger to the woods of Lorien, more specifically to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel in Lothlorien; and a single messenger to Lord Elrond in Imladris.

The plan was to rest and wait for King Thranduil's guard to pass in Lothlorien, and then make haste to Imladris to be wed. Who knew what would end up happening in the future.

Conversing quietly Mellron and Legolas headed across the royal family wing of the palace toward great foods. As they reached the entrance to their _Adar's_ quarters, Legolas caught sight of something moving out of the corner of his eye.

He swirled around and pulled out his twin daggers. Mellron looked confounded. Legolas breathed in relief seeing that the figure in his mind's eye was just his _meleth_, Ercassiel Ivyvine, hiding behind a pillar. He stopped, beckoning to her to come out of hiding. Mellron grinned at her devilishly. He was a ladies man and usually had an _elleth_ in his bed most morns.

"Your highness', I am honored to be in your presence." Ercassiel bowed low waiting for the command that it was fine for her to straighten. Legolas chuckled causing her to blush, and she saw a mischievous glint spark in Mellron's amber eyes.

Ercassiel's eyes questioned Legolas, _did you tell them yet? _He got the silent message and shook his head, if Ercassiel had not been an elf, she would not have caught it. Mellron witnessed their silent exchange in amusement. What had his _Neth gwanur_ gotten himself into this time? He stirred; Ercassiel and Legolas were staring blankly into space. Mellron looked at his brother's face, blank as a piece of parchment. Glancing at Hollie, he saw an identical look on hers.

The mischievous glint came back as a thought occurred in Mellron's mind. He stepped back several paces then sprinted forwards, tackling Legolas to the ground.

"**OW**! Mordor curse you!" Legolas let out a long stream of Elvin curse words. Mellron rolled off of him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah, now you join us in the land of the living Leggy! Bout time, we're late."

He hardly had time to finish the snide comment as King Thranduil/_Adar_, and Adherill stormed out.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! I demand to know why my youngest sons are rolling around on the floor similarly to monkeys!" Thranduil thundered.

Ercassiel was standing by with a terrified expression on her face.

"Leave servant! Don't gape at your betters!" Adherill commanded. She shrieked, frightened of the elders of the royal family.

Mellron sheepishly jumped up, pulling Legolas up by the arm.

"Sorry _Adar_, we were on the way into your quarters when Legolas became unresponsive. I'm afraid I had to tackle him, I feared for his life." Mellron stated with mock seriousness.

Ercassiel ran around the corner to hide from King and eldest son. Wishing her heart would quiet down. Surely it would reveal her presence.

She watched as Legolas gave Mellron a dirty look and rubbed his back, bruising from the impact with the unfriendly floor, causing Adherill to smirk.

If only looks could kill Legolas thought.

"Ugh, sorry _adar_, I was lost in thought. I have some very important news to inform you of after we dine. I repeat, after we eat, not a moment sooner. Now, let us return in and feast brethren. Calm down _adar." _

As all of his intrusive family but Mellron and he stalked back into the room, Mellron gave him **that** look.

"You forget _gwanur_; I can see slight images from your mind. All I have been

Glimpsing for sometime now is of this _elleth_. Have you taken a mistress _Neth_ _Las_? Tell me before all Mithros breaks loose." Mellron silently concluded.

Legolas sighed, and revealed the night's plans.

Mellron listened quietly, asking no questions throughout. "I see. Well, I will help in anyway I can _Neth_ _Las_."

He patted Legolas on the back and smiled worriedly. They turned on heel and walked into the King's room.

Legolas closed the door and sat down across the table from his _adar_ and _gwanur_.

The elves feasted and conversed to their heart's content. After they were done, Thranduil yelled for a maid to clean up the emptied plates.

Finally, Thranduil stood up and ushered his sons into the sitting room on the left.

"Let us sit. Now, Legolas I have some important news for you. You may share your intelligence next.

Boys, I have secured a betrothal for Legolas! _Neth_ _Las, _you are soon to be married to Miss Ithialia, daughter of the baron of Mirkwood! The arrangements have been made and you shall be joined before the year is over!"

"NO!!" Legolas cried," She is my childhood friend! I could never think of her as a mate! In addition, I am in love with another."

"WHAT!" His family yelled.

"Legolas, why have I not heard of this. I thought we told each other everything." Mellron acted hurt, playing along.

"SILENT! I am speaking!" Legolas commanded fiercely. The angry look on his face mirrored his mother perfectly. Legolas' _gwanur_ and _adar _had always thought him quiet, not hot tempered like the males in his blood line. But now, it shone almost louder than Thranduil.

"_Adar,_ I WILL NOT marry Ithialia or any other maiden of your choosing! My soul has already bound itself to a young elleth, and I have requested for her to stand by my side in marriage. I shall bring her forth in a few moments and you shall stay quiet. _Meleth Nin _is Miss Ivyvine."

"WAIT!" Thranduil thundered," do you speak of the young maid hovering near the door when you caused that Commotion?! You Shall Not marry beneath you, HARLOT, come here immediately or suffer!"

As his _adar_ yelled, Legolas seemed to shrink down, even smaller than usual (Legolas is short for an elf). Thranduil pushed him down roughly, into a chair. Adherril and Mellron stayed quiet.

King Thranduil stormed to the door and throwing it open, he walked out.

"YOU!" He yelled. Ercassiel's scream rang through the palace. Legolas made a feeble attempt to rise to her aide but was pushed back down with a stern look from Adherill.

Ercassiel's sobs could also be heard as Thranduil reentered, dragging Ercassiel by the arm. He pushed her before him and shoved her to the floor, opposite Legolas. Mellron quietly walked to her side, leaning down to stand her up.

"Shh," he whispered in Ercassiel's ear," I will get the horses ready for you and my _gwanur_. It shall be fine."

Thranduil seethed before saying," HARLOT, you have corrupted my son, seeking his power and riches! You are therefore banished from the woods of Mirkwood for 5,000 years. If you are spotted in these forests, you are to be shot down on the spot. Legolas, you shall not be permitted to leave the borders of this city for 5,000 years. You shall be locked in your quarters for 100 years! If YOU leave the borders of Mirkwood, I will personally send 1,000 of the royal archers to bring you back in chains. You SHALL marry Ithialia or your harlot here shall be target practice for our archery classes. YOU WILL NOT DISOBEY ME! I AM KING! Adherril, escort Legolas to his rooms and meet me here when finished. Mellron, take this harlot to her closet to retrieve her things then throw her from our borders. Leave now, I must think."

Adherill roughly pulled Legolas up from the chair and with one last look at their _Adar_, they rushed out.

Adherril pulled Legolas through the corridors towards his rooms. "Adherill," Legolas tried to say," I can explain, Ercassiel, she-"

"NO, Legolas don't start, you shouldn't have done this. You could ruin our family's reputation and your own." Adherill cut in.

"Adherill, I can't control who I fall in love with. Maybe the _Valar_ destined this to occur." Legolas burst out.

Adherill turned abruptly and slapped him," Not another word _gwanur._" He hissed icily.

They reached the doors to Legolas' chambers and Adherill threw him in, locking the door from the outside. He put the key in his pocket and stalked back to his _Adar's_ room.

**A/N**

**_oh, and don't worry, i'm searching for a beta reader, so if you are a beta reader and are available, contact me please. And folks, please remember, this is my first attempt to write a fan fiction online, so bere with me... Hollie Richion_**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Mellron ushered Ercassiel gently out of the room and rushed her to the servant's quarters.

"Grab your belongings with haste, we must hide you for the time being."

Ercassiel quickly grabbed her few bags and turned to Mellron, tears streaming down her face. "What will happen to us Mellron, King Thranduil will surely kill me? How will Legolas get away? I am so worried!"

Mellron looked troubled, but tried to hide it from her.

"Ercassiel," he reassured her," we can not speak of it here, we may be overheard by someone 'loyal' to my _adar_. We may speak of it once you are safely tucked away in my room. Come now, we must flee."

They spoke naught at all as they dashed from the servants quarters and towards Mellron's rooms. As they reached the doors, Mellron held the door for Ercassiel and looked around cautiously making sure no one was watching. Looking around one more time, he retreated into his rooms.

"So Mellron, now will you tell me the plans, I must know that Legolas will be safe at very least." Ercassiel pleaded.

The Prince sat her worn bags carefully on the bed and made to sit down in the arm chair. Sighing he said," Ercassiel, you will both be safe, I am still planning how to get you out. But you will both be safe, that at least I can promise. Realize, I just now found out of your relationship."

Ercassiel nodded.

"May I ask you, how long has Legolas been….courting you so to speak?"

Her eyes lit up at the question. She immediately answered," I was always shy around him. I thought that because of his status, he would be pompous and stiff, like a normal royal. Little by little he started to speak to me, when I came to clean his quarters and what not. My views started changing, and I realized he was just the same as anyone else, he cared not for his title. He took no notice of my being a servant and asked me to accompany him through the halls and gardens just the same as another of his… and your, ranks. He started to court me about a year ago, in secret of course. We would go on walks through the forest so no one would suspect a thing. It's not honorable for him to court a servant, so at my bidding, we kept it secret. I did not wish to be thought of as a common whore, a slutty bed warmer to him, or to ruin his reputation."

Mellron gave her a wry smile," Miss Ivyvine, my brother needs no one to ruin his reputation, he manages to accomplish that well enough on his own accord. The thing you will learn about _Neth las _and I is that we despise our royal blood, we have been given no freedom from this wretched palace our whole life. Legolas is very seldom allowed to leave the city's borders, he is our family's crown jewel. I personally think we would thrive better as commoners! My only regret is that Legolas did not inform me of this, we have told each other everything since we were mere elflings! Even when not slowed to, such as the topic of presents and gifts. I could have been much more useful now. Oh well, my plan is to get you and my _gwanur_ safely from her and into Lothlorien for the time being, once the immediate danger from my father's guards is passed, you will travel to Imladris to be bound and married. At nightfall, the guards will be routinely sent to check on Legolas. Usually as you know, guards patrol the royal halls anyway, but it will be far more strict as they expect him to make several attempts to escape throughout the night. So I will follow a few feet behind the guards saying I am giving him a letter from Adherill, who is going on a journey soon. We will grab his bags and go through a passage, no one but Legolas, I, and now you know about them, as we dug them was elflings. We will meet you here. We must be out of the borders of Mirkwood before five hours pass, because the guard changes every six hours. Are you fine with my plans Miss Ivyvine?"

Ercassiel looked scared but she nodded, knowing that this was the only way the youngest Prince of Mirkwood and herself would safely get through this. She gave Mellron a hesitant hug, holding for a few seconds," How long do we have to wait Mellron? Please let it be short!"

Mellron sadly chuckled, he hoped it wasn't long too, this could end in death, or banishment. He looked outside the window at the darkening night and said," I will be back in a small while, make no noise and lock the door behind me."

Ercassiel nodded and Mellron walked out casually, as not to alert anyone. He strolled through the palace to see the guards coming out of Legolas' rooms.

"_Suilaid, _Prince Mellron, our Lord." The guards chorused, bowing low.

"Alas, how is my young _gwanur_? Is he fairing well? I must lecture him."

The head guard chuckled and nodded approval. They tipped their heads in farewell and marched off.

Mellron waited until the guards turned around the corner before pulling the key from his robe and slipping inside Legolas' prison.

"Little Greenleaf, little leggy, come out." Mellron whispered. He quickly searched the rooms, finding Legolas sprawled on the bathroom floor, his eyes overflowing onto his already tearstained face.

"_Neth las_, get off the floor, we must leave now, Ercassiel is waiting in my rooms." he commanded. Legolas dried his eyes and sat up, a seed of hope sparking in his eyes. Mellron grabbed his arm and pulled him into a standing position.

Legolas whispered," 'ron, is _Meleth nin _okay?" Mellron smiled," You will see her momentarily. Retrieve your packs we must go."

Legolas smiled and perked up considerably. He rushed to get his packs, handing one to Mellron.

"How ill we get out of the palace without arousing suspicion? I know of no way." Legolas pondered.

Mellron smirked mischievously," Remember the tunnels we constructed as elflings? I wonder if they will still hold us? They lead to my rooms, so let us try!"

Legolas led the way to his wardrobe, and both brothers heaved with all their might to make the oaken closet move aside a few feet. Moving an upraised edge of carpet, Legolas pulled a handle, popping open the wall.

"We were very small elflings I fear, maybe we won't fit through. Well maybe I won't you probably could _Neth las!_" Mellron added, trying to make light of the situation.

The pair crawled on their hands and knees through the cobweb strewn tunnels. Since Legolas went before Mellron, and the fact that it was pitch black, he did not see the end of the tunnel wall and slammed his forehead into it. He grunted and blindly felt for a latch. Finding it, he opened the wall and fell out onto the floor.

Ercassiel yelped, not expecting the _ellons _back so soon. Mellron hopped out of the tunnel rather gracefully, unlike his young _gwanur_.

Rushing to her beloved, Ercassiel wept from joy and relief. "You're safe, you're free!" She sobbed. She fell into his lap and covered him with hugs and kisses.

Mellron laughed as Legolas blushed profusely.

"I must ready the horses, you may… reacquaint yourselves while you wait." Mellron teased, shaking his head he exited the room.

After loading the horses, three in number, Mellron headed back to his quarters to fetch the lovebirds. He opened his door to the sight of Legolas and Ercassiel in the middle of a rather passionate kiss. Blushing, he coughed.

"Sorry to interrupt, lovebirds, but we must fly away! We must be past the borders by dawn. Make haste, here Ercassiel I shall lend you my extra riding cloak." Mellron offered.

Sighing Legolas and his love broke away. "How long will our journey be from here to Lothlorien to Imladris?" Ercassiel inquired.

"_Meleth nin,_ that depends on how long we guest in the presence of the Lord and Lady of Light. We may stay longer than expected, for I am sure they will keep us safely tucked away from my _adar's_ archers." Legolas sighed as they locked up the doors and stole away into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

4 hours later

A horse neighed and was answered by two others. A chestnut haired elf sat astride a black horse laden with packs. Following him rode a blond elleth and a blond male elf dressed in a silver tunic and grey leggings.

The lead rider clucked his tongue and urged his horse on faster. Following his lead, Legolas and Ercassiel did the same.

Mellron hoped the guards at the borders had not yet received news of the nights events quite yet. If Thranduil had alerted them already, there would be no way to smuggle Legolas through. If they heard they would at least expect Mellron to show up to 'force Ercassiel to leave Mirkwood.'

If the party of three arrived before the change of guards from the palace, they would have a great chance of escaping without suspicion.

Urging their horses to the limit, they gained ground. Mellron spotted the lanterns of the guard house illuminating a clearing far ahead. He slowed his mount and motioned for the others to act calm.

Legolas heard the guard's laughter as they got closer to the guardhouse and tensed up. The foolish night shift were probably gambling the cards from each other. The runaways entered the clearing and blinked at the sudden glare of light. As he suspected, the guards were playing some sort of card game, small trinkets cluttering the table. Elven wine and lembas lay on the ground and it was quite obvious the guards were drunk.

One of the guards, with wine bottle in hand, swaggered over as he sighted Legolas and Mellron.

"Your royal highnesses, what are you doing so late at night? Do ya care for some spirits, they're very freeing? Prince Legolas, you are very pretty for a male elf you know." He winked lewdly at Legolas," Maybe you come warm my bed some night?"

Ercassiel gasped in shock. Mellron flipped off his horse and struck the guard. He kneed him in the gut and the guard doubled over in pain. The other guards stopped laughing and got serious. One of the more sober guards stood and walked to the guard house. A minute later he came out.

"My lords, we apologize for any trouble caused, I will personally make sure he is punished harshly, again. You may pass the border now."

He motioned for the other guards to stand, and together they bowed. A furious look on his face, Mellron mounted up. Seething, he motioned Ercassiel and Legolas to follow.

"How dare they disrespect neth gwanur nin!" he muttered. Pulling to a trot, Ercassiel and the royals kept on. As soon as the light of the guardhouse diminished and it was dark once more, Mellron commanded," Quick, they will soon file a report. Sadly, we are now forced to push our horses to the limit. We must make the journey to Lothlorien in less than two weeks. Hardly possible, but I think it vital we do so. As soon as the alert is sounded that Legolas is missing, Adar will send horsemen. They will not likely stop before they catch us. Run your horses, my companions, we will sleep later."

So they set off as fast as their mounts could go.

At dawn they slowed to a stop. Releasing the horses from their burdens, they dismounted and unhooked the packs. Exhausted as they were, for Ercassiel was falling asleep where she stood, they looked after the horses first. As Legolas looked after the horses, Mellron pitched a tent and unpacked the blankets. Taking out three squares of lembas he walked over to Ercassiel, shaking her as she dozed off. She stared at him, startled before she excepted the lembas he offered.

"Elleth, eat this, then you may sleep for a short while. You need your strength to ride." She nodded absently and bit into it. Mellron watched her carefully, to make sure she didn't fall over or sit own to sleep until she was done. Next, he approached Legolas, patting his gwanur's shoulder.

"You did well today neth las, I am glad you did not lose your temper as I did at that insolent guard. How dare he disrespect you! I never in my right mind would imagine someone saying that to you."

Legolas sighed," Gwanur, you have no idea how much this happens. I am used to their lewd comments and suggestions, that one says something or other every time I pass through, that's why the head guard said he will be punished again…. Many a time I have been mistaken for a female, it annoys me slightly."

This made Mellron even angrier. "He does this every time! How dare he! When I get back to the palace, I shall have him thrown in the dungeon. Maybe then he will think before commenting on you! For now, I will calm down. Legolas eat this lembas, do not fret, I have already seen to Miss Ivyvine. Then we must rest, I will wake you when it is time to depart, go to bed."

Nodding, Legolas swallowed his lembas and gently lifted the sleeping Ercassiel into his muscular arms. He carried her to the blankets, laying down beside her. Wrapping his arms around her protectively, he immediately fell asleep.

About five hours later Mellron woke suddenly and looked around. Seeing the sun high in the sky, he panicked.

Dashing around the camp like mad, he picked up so it appeared that no one had ever stopped here. The only thing evident was his lazy gwanur! Legolas was still sleeping, Ercassiel folded gently in his arms.

Mellron ran over, shaking Legolas' other side violently.

"Wake up you fool!" he cried. Then he gently shook Ercassiel's arm. Legolas stirred and opened his eyes.

"What is wrong 'ron?"

"The sun! Look at the sun! It is past noon! We must ride now!" Mellron yelled.

Legolas jumped up pulling the now awake Ercassiel with him.

"Meleth nin we must go, they are surely closing in! Mount your mare, I my gelding. We are ready Mellron," Legolas said as they all sprinted to their waiting horses.

"I will be back in a few moments, I am going back a few meters to see if I can listen to their movements. Legolas if I am spotted, I will say I merely ran after you both. Flee to Lorien! Go now!" Mellron ordered.

"Stay safe gwanur. May your health fare well! Thank you." Legolas stammered as he watched his brother ride off in the opposite direction. Both scared for his brother, the fast approaching danger.

"Ride fast as possible Ercassiel, I will lead you," Legolas motioned.

They trotted out of the clearing then ran their horses to the limit. As the forest flew by, the horses sped up. Since these were elven horses, they could easily go a few hours at this pace. Which they did. The sun started to set in the sky as they slowed.

"No! We are not far enough away yet! Quick, lay your hand on the horse's heart. You can transfer some energy to it. I will do the same. Slow to a trot first and follow my words."

"Legolas, I fear for Mellron. What has become of him?" Ercassiel's voice quivered as she followed her beloved's instructions.

Her eyes glassed over and her body stiffened as the energy left her. Legolas swiftly dismounted as Ercassiel's mount pranced around with the new found energy, accidentally tossing her off. Legolas got there just in time to catch his falling Meleth.

She returned to normal after a few worrisome moments. Reaching into his satchel, Legolas grabbed a few pieces of lembas, holding it to the wide eyed elleth he told her," Eat this, you will be completely back to normal in a few minutes. After I do the same, we ride on."

He sat her down sidesaddle on her mare and put his hand on his gelding's heart.

Willing the energy through his hand and into the horse, he felt it leave him in a rush. He collapsed against his horse, and grabbed a piece of lembas restoring his strength in seconds.

Mashing a smaller piece of lembas with long grasses, he split it in two, feeding it to the horses.

"Mount quickly, and tie yourself on meleth nin, they will now take us nonstop for two days." the Prince informed her.

Gasping, Ercassiel jumped up, clapping her hands in excitement. She ran to her horse, jumping on it's back and securing a piece of smooth rope around her waist, tying it to the saddle.

Legolas did the same. His gelding and her mare were pawing the ground, ready to race away.

"Do not lose sight of me meleth, yell if I am getting to far away." Legolas said.

He clicked his tongue and their horses raced off.

Legolas spent a lot of time on horseback, delivering messages and such, but he had never rode this fast on a horse. In fact, he had never went this fast on anything! He was slightly frightened by it, not even able to imagine how Ercassiel felt.

Ercassiel was scared out of her mind. He had known that they would be riding fast, but just how fast she wasn't ready for. She could ride adequately, but she was far from being a master. Even a master would have a hard time staying on at these speeds she imagined. Ercassiel was glad Legolas had thought to have them strap themselves on. She would have been long gone by now otherwise. She pushed her paralyzing fears to the back of her mind and they rode on.


End file.
